Talk:Seddie/@comment-4001134-20121126010850
(Well this is long and annoying, and if you read the whole thing, you get a virtual cookie.) 'iGoodBye was such a bittersweet episode for me. All the laughs, the tears, just everything. Its truly amazing how much a show can have such an impact on my life. I grew up with iCarly, I matured as a person with this show. I know that no other show will ever replace iCarly. I think that Dan put a little bit of everything in this episode. He put the laughs, he put the smiles, he put the tears, but most importantly, the old memories. Everything, all the flashbacks, they just... For me it was like listening to an old song you grew up with, and remembering how much you grew up with it. Except it was so much deeper for me. I remember a few years back when I was 11 or so, my pet parakeet cookie flew away by mistake. My beloved bird, that I loved so dearly. And I remember ''everyone '' trying to cheer me up. Offering to get me a new pet, everything you can imagine. That didn't help though. Nobody could put a smile on my face, except for... iCarly. The one show that made me laugh at that hard moment in my life. To think that this is over is almost like a dream to me. A sad dream. This show has always been my life. I would always check to see when a new episode would come on. All my friends knew me as the obsessive iCarly fan. You know what though? I never cared. I loved being me. iCarly was me, and always will be. I know a lot of you are upset because of a Creddie kiss, or other things, and I'l agree, I'm not so pleased about that either. In the end though, I'm happy the way iCarly ended. It ended with Dan happy, and that makes me happy. Seddie will always be my favorite ship. I admire Creddie, but there was always something special about Seddie. Something different. Nobody can take away my OTP from me, because I am a Seddier for life. Most importantly though, I'm an iCarly fan. Everyone here is. Whether you're a Creddier, Seddier, Cam, Spam, Cibby, Sibby, or any other ship, we're all in this together. We all grew up with this beautiful show in our lives. As some of you may know, I have been going through a rough time, dealing with insecureties and depression, and iCarly was the one show that I could rely on after a hard day at school, or after something that made me even more upset. iCarly was ''always there. Now, to think that there won't be a brand new episode next Saturday, or a new special, or some sneak peaks coming up, it hurts. Its so sad, the thought of it is just depressing. In the end though, I've realized a lot of things. I've realized that with everything I go through, every struggle I face in life, there will always be these amazing episodes of iCarly. Episodes that remind me of my childhood memories. Episodes that remind me of past things, of happy moments from when I was younger, just everything. And that is why I love iCarly. ''It will always be in my heart, forever. '